The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Currently, an ignition device for a motor of an automotive vehicle comprises at least a latch able to receive a key, a stator and a rotor. The rotor is coupled to the latch and is mounted in rotation relative to the stator. The key, the latch and the rotor are coupled in rotation. The rotor of the ignition device can take distinctive indexed angular positions, such as:
a “stop” position, where the vehicle is not electrically supplied and where the vehicle combustion engine is off,
a “on” position, where the vehicle is electrically supplied and authorizes the start of the vehicle combustion engine and
a “start” position, where in addition to the “on” position functions, the starter is supplied to start the vehicle combustion engine.
Other positions can exist, as an example an “accessory” position. The “accessory” position is located between the “stop” and the “on” position and allows electrically supplying some accessories as the radio.
To start the motor of the vehicle, the user of the vehicle needs to introduce a predetermined key in the latch. The key is introduced while the rotor is in the “stop” position. After introducing the key in the latch, the user of the vehicle turns the key in the latch from the “stop” to the “accessory” position and then from the “accessory” to the “on” position, if there is an “accessory” position; otherwise, the user of the vehicle directly turns the key in the latch from the “stop” to the “on” position. In the “on” position, the vehicle is electrically supplied. Next, the user of the vehicle turns the key from the “on” position to the “start” position. When the key reaches the “start” position, the motor of the vehicle starts. Once the motor is started, the rotor returns to the “on” position.
To stop the motor of the vehicle, the user of the vehicle simply turns the key in the latch from the “on” to the “accessory” or to the “stop” position.
A mechanical system allows maintaining the key in a steady position while a voluntary action from the user of the vehicle, a rotation of the key, does not change this position. However, this system introduces two major inconveniences:
an involuntary action, as a knee knock in the key when the user of the vehicle is driving, can put the key out of the “on” position. From that moment, the key can reach an angular position where the electrical functions are no longer carried out. An involuntary stop of the motor can therefore be caused, and
while the motor is started, owing to the automatic return of the key to the “on” position caused by a turning back means, if the key is violently moved from the “start” to the “on” position, the latter position can be overtook. The key is in an unindexed and unstable angular position. Therefore, rolling vibrations of the vehicle can pull the key away in a position where the electrical contact due to the “on” position is lost and therefore caused an involuntary stop of the motor when the vehicle is still running.